poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
Catgut's Panda Problem
Catgut's Panda Problem is a fan-made episode written by CartoonLover, Rigsrigsrigs10918, Disneydude15, and Kosh Naranek. Premise Catgut, Cooler and their families win a trip to Shanghai and encounter a poacher hunting pandas. Plot Part One (Outside the Pound building, Cooler picks up the mail from the mailbox, which is a few boxes and plenty of letters.) Cooler: Mail's here, dudes and dudettes. (The entire gang gathers to where Cooler is.) Cooler: There are a few boxes that could gather your attention. (gives Gordon a box.) There's one for Gordon. Gordon: Ah! My monthly comics! Cooler: One's for Nose Marie. Nose Marie: My winter attire! Cooler: One for Iggy. Igor: My joke book! Cooler: One for Tony. Tony: Ooh! My new slippers! Cooler: Now, the letters. (gives some to the heroes, as Catgut appears.) Catgut: (Yawns.) What's today's mail report? Cooler: Oh! Catgut. There's a letter for you. Catgut: Ah. (opens his letter.) Congratulations, Tao "Catgut" Corleone. You and your biological family, along with your friend and your friend's family have been randomly selected for a ten day stay to Shanghai, China. Included in the letter is a plane ticket to Shanghai. Lee: Cool! Too bad July isn't in our family.... Catgut: Tai Bo and Sen Sen will come, too. Right? Tai Bo: (to Lee) I don't mind being your chaperone for you.... pop. (Lee and Catgut look at Tai Bo with an uncomfortable look on their faces.) Lee: Tai Bo... why did you call me "Pop"? Tai Bo: (Smiling) I was just messing with you, Lee. Catgut Jr.: He he he he he. Pop? Sen Sen: (to Catgut Jr.) Well, Technically Tai Bo is Lee's descendant. Me? I'm your descendant. I might call you father, but that sounds too creepy. Cooler: Say, Catgut, I can bring my family with me to come with you if you want. After all, the letter says that a friend and friend's family can come too and Tony counts because he's my pups' godfather. Bartrand: Hmm.... China. I heard the Dim Sum is excellent. Right, Cooler? Catgut: Hmm.... (Reads the letter) It doesn't apply to godfathers. but owners count, meaning Holly's in the running. Tony: Actually, Catgut, I'm also Sen Sen's owner. Holly: I would love to go, but I am not sure who's going to take care of the pound while I'm going. Vigor: Good point. But Tone, try to keep your anger in check. Tony: Don't worry, Viggy. I will. Sadly, Gamma won't come. Vigor: Tone's right. Gamma is a cyborg and he won't even get through the Metal Detector test, and he'll be put in jail, the second you try. Gamma: Meh. I'm not interested in going anyway. Besides, I still have my aircraft. Vigor and Tony: Oh. (Later, Catgut, Cooler and their families and owners are inside the airplane.) Pilot: Thank you for boarding Flying Owl Airlines, where you sleep while we fly like owls. We will be arriving at Shanghai, China at 7 AM. Thank you and enjoy your flight and nap. if any... Cooler: Hmm. Nightly aircraft. kinda dangerous. Nose Marie: Yes, but We'd be more rested, and the plane has auto-pilot. (Tony is sleeping next to Cooler and Nose Marie.) Catgut: Shanghai. I just can't wait, Michelle. Michelle: Me neither. Ling: Father, Are we really going to some art museums? Catgut: We have Ten days, so We have more than enough time to see all the museums of Shanghai, Ling. Sakura/Ling: (Quietly) Yay! (Michelle purrs as She wraps Her arms around Catgut. Catgut sighs.) Cooler: You're excited about going to Shanghai, eh? Catgut: Yes. But, still... (Flashback to Catgut, Michelle and Cooler packing up.) Cooler: Catgut? Igor's telling you that Shanghai, like most places, has dangers. Catgut: Ah, what does he know? He probably watched too many cartoons, just like Whopper. Besides, Cooler, what's so dangerous about Shanghai? Cooler: Well, in the event you eat Chinese food, make sure you don't have too much MSG in your system could arrest your cardiac. Catgut: Arrest my cardiac? What do you-- Ohhh. Cooler: Yeperoonie. Catgut: Thanks for the warning, Cooler. Cooler: You should thank Iggy. Not Me. Catgut: Noted. Going to China... Where We'll have a Ten-Day Adventure. Right, Michelle? Michelle: Certainly, Tao honey. Imagine the adventures We'll have. Catgut: Yes. Riding a Double-Decker Bus, Going to Shanghai Zoo to see over 600 types of wild animals, a lesson in Tai Chi, Chinese Cooking Classes in French Concession. Michelle: Somehow, Our adventure in Shanghai just got better now that you mentioned it. Catgut: Yeah. I... Guess. (Flashback ends.) Michelle: Catgut, Once We get to Shanghai, We and Our kittens will have a lit of fun. and... much more. (Michelle falls asleep as She places Her paw on Catgut's Paw.) Catgut: Looks like Tony wasn't the only sleepy passenger. but... (places His paw on Michelle's shoulder.) Good Night, Michelle. (Then, the scene changes to a phone booth in a bad neighborhood, as a man's lower head is seen calling to a phone.) Man: Yes. That's right. before tomorrow is done, you'll have more than enough helpers to help you get your pandas. (A Dragon Li Kitten from behind a trash can overhears everything.) Man in Phone: Very good. then start the plan with placing armbands on as many cats as you can. Oh, and don't forget a couple of dogs and a human. Man: Yes sir. I, Cornwalles Q. Catcher, will not fail you, sir. Huh? (Sees the Dragon Li Kitten.) Now, I must start my assignment. (The man hangs up and leaves to deal with the Dragon Li Kitten.) I can't have any witnesses. Now... (pulls out something as the scene ripples away to the Airplane still in the sky.) (Back at the airplane, Puppy Power twinkles over Sen Sen.) Cooler: What is it, Sen Sen? Tai Bo: Yeah, is there something wrong, Sempai? Sen Sen: I don't know.... but I have an ominous feeling we're in danger. It's as if something evil is going to happen to us in Shanghai. I just hope we can stop it, whatever that is.... Tai Bo: We'll be ready, Right? Cooler: Right. Tai Bo: Good. I knew you would say that, Cooler. (Later, the plane lands as it slow down.) Pilot: We have arrived at Shanghai Airport. The time is 6:58 am. Thank you for boarding our flight. Catgut: (Yawns) We're here. (Shakes Michelle softly) Michelle? Kids? Guys? We're here. (Everyone else wakes up.) Tai Bo: Hya? We're here already? Cooler: (Stretching) We must be, Tai Bo. Michelle: Well, in any case, We're here. (The Gang get off the plane.) Catgut: And so starts our Shanghai adventure. Cooler: Yep. but We need a translator to get through. Michelle: Not to worry, I understand plenty of Chinese. (holds Catgut's Paw.) of course, If We miss Our plane ride home, We'll be in China maybe for the rest of Our lives. (Snuggles very close to Catgut as He blushes in embarrassment.) (We zoom in to a High-rise Restarant, and in the fourth floor, We see Catcher with a suitcase while talking with a man. Standing with the other man are two of his bodyguards and a Pekingese.) Man: Well! You sure took Your sweet time getting back, Corny. Catcher: Sorry, Rong. and It's Cornwalis. (give Rong the suitcase) Freshly stolen from the China Museum of Arts. (the Dragon Li Kitten appears with a weird-looking armband on Her arm.) and a Playmate for Your little friend. Rong: Yes. Jin will be happy, right? (Jin, a Siamese-Korn Ja Kitten climbs on to Rong's shoulder.) So long as this flute will help get Me some pandas for My Zoo in Hawaii. (Rong opens the suitcase, and sees a wood flute painted brown.) Wha-- Mahogany? The Flute I wanted was to be made out of Bamboo. Bam-boo! Catcher: (Nervously) Well, You could have been more specific. Rong: I'm not happy, Corny. and When I'm not happy... (The Dragon Li Kitten and Jin menacingly approach Catcher with Their Claws as if they were demented. The bodyguards smirk as they too approach Catcher while reaching into their pockets.) Catcher: No. Please, No! (Cries.) Rong: consider this a sample of what to expect. (At a Street in China, outside the restaurant, the Gang is starving.) Cooler: Is anybody hungry? (Suddenly, Catcher's scream can be heard.) Tony: Hungry for food or hungry for a Horror Movie?! Sen Sen: (Sigh.) I knew this would happen. (A waiter from the restaurant next door enters.) Waiter: I overheard you say that you're hungry. Am I correct? Tai Bo: Well... Waiter: Please do come in. (The waiter goes back inside his restaurant.) Cooler: Well? Catgut: Well, Let's go. Sen Sen: Be on your toes. Part Two (Inside the restaurant, Cooler and the others are escorted to a table.) Michelle: Catgut, Cooler, this restaurant is one of the most famous for the variety of foods, and is one of the few restaurants to have meals for vegetarians. Catgut: Nice. What will you guys have? Tony: I wonder if they have lima bean soup here? Sen Sen: Let me see. There's Won Ton, Hot and Sour Soup, but No Lima bean Soup. Tony: (Depressed) Oh... Chef: Sorry. Things weren't going well since the lack of Pandas these days. some of them were actually Grizzly Bears painted like Pandas, just so someone would pull a fast one on us. Cooler: Wait. I thought grizzly bears only live in the USA. Chef: Yes, but someone was crazy enough to bring one here and try to fool us. Tai Bo: Hyah?! Surely, you must be joking. Category:Fan made episodes starring Catgut Category:Fan made episodes starring Cooler Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's